wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
War1/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the first war in the Beyond. The roleplay that took place on this page has been ended. Archives 1 Roleplay Lupin collapsed to the ground. Mayla gasped. "Lupin!" she rushed over, and planted a paw on his neck, trying to detect a heartbeat. There was, but it was faint. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) (Oh sorry) "I-I don't know," Disparo replied. "Lupin! Are you okay?" Fies asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Disparo." she said softly. "If you still were, you wouldn't have answered." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Lupin got up on shaky legs, a racking cough shaking his body. "I know that now is not my to time to depart to the Cave of Souls. My duty is not finished. I am hereby stating that I will not continue as the Cheiftan of the MacMora Clan. I ask Fies' permission to come to the Ring and stay there." Quiet spread through the ring. Mayla and Aulus exchanged a puzzled glance. He was stepping down?☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "I-I-I'm not?" Disparo asked. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Can you think clearly, Disparo? Do you know how you're feeling? Come on, look at your eyes." Kinkajou took Jim to a stream, and showed him his reflection. His eyes were no longer like stone.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I-it's been a while," he said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 15:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou grinned. "You're not moonblinked, Disparo." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 15:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Of course," Fies said, "Everyone return to their clans!" --- "Clans? I don't have a clan to go to and I don't want to return to the outclanners," Disparo said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 02:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "You can come to my clan. The MacNearts. I'm certain that our chieftain, Hauska, would understand."---Mayla got up, and she and Aulus followed the departing MacAonairs. She watched Enum and Broekk all the while. It'll take a while for me to trust Enum again. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 10:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Aulus looked up at the sky as he walked brushing pelts with Mayla. I swear on my own death, that if Enum hurts Broekk ever again, he'll see the white of his eyes. ''☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 14:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou lead Disparo over to the departing MacNearts. "Hauska? Disparo has just snapped out of being moonblinked, and he has no clan to go to. So can he join the MacNearts?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Aulus looked back at Mayla and smiled. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 14:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Mayla smiled back. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Of course he can! After the war, we lost some wolves, so we would need him!" Hauska said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''The roleplay that took place on this page has been ended. Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplays Category:Wars